The invention relates to boat fenders and, more particularly, to boat fenders including a built-in fender cover using a flock material.
Heavy duty fenders, particularly fenders for yachts and larger boats, have typically been manufactured of PVC or Hypalon material with welded or glued seams, webbing or d-ring straps at both ends and a valve for quick inflation and deflation. The vast majority of customers for this style fender purchase a separate fender cover, typically (but not always) made of double loop knit acrylic for use as a cover for the fender. The fender cover serves several purposes: (1) a soft surface to interface with the boat to limit dulling the gelcoat finish of the boat caused by the rubbing of PVC or Hypalon directly against the gelcoat; (2) a soft surface to cut down on the squeaking noise made when the boat and fender come in contact with each other (when living aboard, this is a nuisance); (3) to protect the PVC or Hypalon fender material from UV exposure, which causes the breakdown of the composition of the fender over time; and (4) to provide an aesthetically pleasing finished look to the fender.